winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 107/4Kids Script
The Script of Episode 107 4kids Version: Flora: "Um, Ms. Griselda? We were wondering if we can get our powers back." Griselda:'' "Your little field trip to Cloud Tower was unacceptable, not to mention dangerous. You're lucky that you weren't transformed into little beans. You won't be getting your powers back anytime soon, but that's only the beginning of your punishment."'' Flora: "What's the rest of it?" Griselda:'' "You may not leave campus for the next two days."'' Stella: "We have to vedge out all weekend? Not exactly a punishment, Ms. G." Bloom: (giggles) Tecna:'' "Stella!"'' Griselda:'' "There will be NO veging out. You will clean the entire school from basment to belfrey using these work tools. Here, Stella. Your new best friend!"'' (hands stella a mop) Tecna:'' "What a curious looking rement of primitive technology. Perhaps there's a manual in my--"'' Griselda:'' "You won't need a manual, Miss Tecna."'' Tecna: "Oh No manual?" Musa:'' "Don't worry, Tecna It's not that complicated."'' Flora:'' "Yeah the only Manual'' we'll'' be using is Manual Labor"'' Tecna:'' "Exactly If we had a manual for the labor we'd be more effecient."'' (Stella, Flora, Musa and Bloom laugh) Tecna: "What's so funny? I was not joking." Ms. Griselda: "THAT'S ENOUGH! Leave no paperweight undusted. Now, Get to work!" The girls get to work. Bloom: "Only 10 more lecture halls to go." Musa: "How about a little H to the E to the L to the P, Stella?" Bloom: "Totally! This is kinda your fault you know." Stella:'' "This is my ''fault?!" Musa:'' "If you hadn't open your big yap trap."'' Stella: "You both laughed didn't you?" Musa: "Come on Stel, just grab a scrub brush" Stella: "Blisters are my enemy!" Musa: "WEAR GLOVES!" Stella:'' "UGH! Gloves with a tanktop?!"'' Bloom:'' "That's a really good point. I hadn't even thought of that."'' Stella:'' "Thank you, Bloom. Look getting dirty is not in my mind."'' Musa:'' "You're not the'' ONLY princess here!" Stella: "Maybe, but on Solaria, royalty and suds don't-AAH!" Bloom: "What were you saying, Stella?" (Musa laughs) Bloom: "Oh I got some for you too, Musa." Musa:'' NO!'' (At the hallways) Flora:'' "It's not that complicated, Tecna. Here, let me show you"'' Tecna: "Thanks, but I know I can figure these strange objects by myself" Flora: "That's called a bucket" Tecna: "Aha!" Flora: "That's one use for it. And the broom. Well?" Tecna: "The broom is illongated so that the user may reach high places." Flora: "Like that picture up there?" Tecna: "Exactly. Observe." Flora: "Good job, sweetie." (When Tecna Breaks It) Flora: "Oopsie" Tecna: "It's a good thing I knew how to use the bucket." Flora: "Yeah. Let's go find Bloom." Tecna: "What happened here?" Flora: "Are you guys OK?" Stella: "Bloom taught us a great Earth sport called "Water Fight" and I won!" Musa: "Oh please you did not win. I'' did" '''Flora': "It's not funny!" Tecna: "What if Griselda sees this?" Griselda: "Indeed. What if" Musa: "Busted!" Griselda: "I wanted to let you know that Charm Life is playing Magic Stadium tomorrow night and all of Alfea will be there. Do you know ''this group?" '''Stella': "I've got all their CDs!" Griselda: "Good thing. Because since you have a lot of cleaning left, you won't be attending the show. Perhaps one of you classmates will pick you up a T-shirt. (At Cloud Tower) Stormy: "Those pixie losers had the nerve to sneak up on our turf, AND WE JUST LET THEM GET AWAY!!" Darcy: "A real witch would not let such an offense go unpunished." Icy: And neither shall we, my dear Darcy. Since the power of the Dragon's not in the Solaria ring, we'll go find the true source of power, then use it to destroy their entire school. Mirta: "Why do we hate the girls at Alfea so much? I mean that seems kinda old school." Icy: "Who is this gangally freshman talking to me?" Mirta: "I'm just sayin', i mean in some ways, I think Alfea's kinda rockin'." Stormy: "Peace and love!" Stormy laughs, and then all the other Cloud Tower students but Mirta and Lucy laugh. Mirta has tears welling up in her eyes and gets mad. Stormy: "Who let this wicca wannabe in here anyway? You're just so alternative, aren't you? So cutting edge. Let's all think outside of Pandora's Box and love each other, NOT!" Stormy Laughs again. Darcy: "Aww, the poor thing looks embarrased..." Darcy snaps her fingers and an indigo blob appears. Darcy: "...Let's help her face some face." The blob attaches itself to Mirta's face and shecan't seem to get it off. Everyone laughs. Lucy: "It's not funny. She can't breathe." Darcy: "Stupid freshman..." The blob disappears and Mirta can breathe again. Darcy: "...Blue Glob only last a minute." Miss Griffin: "Attention witches. The precious princesses of Alfea have booked Magix Stadium tomorrow night for some wretched music concert, so our "Money for Monsters" fundraiser has to move to the elementary school auditorium, so plan accordingly. (Worthless do-gooding pixies)." The Three Seniors overhear. Icy: "Tomorrow night's our night. With their whole school empty, it'll be ours to destroy." (End Segment 1) (Begin Segment 2) Everyone but the Winx get on the buses. Alfea Student: "I can't wait." Miss Griselda gets on the bus. Bloom: "It's just us." Musa: "I know that band is bunk, but anything is better than cleaning the place." Stella: "Forget that, why don't we call the boys over." Tecna: "But won't Griselda be angry?" Bloom shakes her head. Bloom: "She said "No Magic" but she didn't say we couldn't get help from our favorite heroes." Musa: "All right! Sell them before they hit the show." Night falls at Alfea. The Heroes arrive. Brandon (As Sky): "So what's this big emergency?" The guys go inside. Musa: "Here are the steps: scrub, mop and rinse." Riven: "We skipped a concert for this?" Bloom: "It'll be fun. Now here's your weapons boys." More Coming Soon... Category:4kids Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Trix Category:Episodes Category:Spells Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Flora Category:Stella Category:Tecna Category:Bloom Category:Musa